


When it Rains

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Whiskey - Freeform, monsoon season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things; Midnight, Rain, Whiskey





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another shieldshock - I REGRET NOTHING!

Rain beats a heady cadence on the cabin roof—a harsh increase from the solemn tattoo of the showers earlier that evening.

But not now, at midnight, during monsoon season.

A flash of lightning illuminates the cozy living room showing the flickering candles true light.

Darcy sips from her tumbler of whiskey, swirling it just as Tony showed her. Her free fingers thread through Steve’s hair. Nails dragging, scratching against his scalp. He mumbles in his sleep, his face distorted and pressed in her lap, arms curled around her hips. He looks as angelic as a child.

Thunder cracks across the night sky chased quickly by its twin lightning.

How he sleeps through these storms—she’s still impressed.

The mid-July rains pick up. Steve nuzzles into her more, his muscular frame taking up most of the oversized couch.

A large burst of thunder breaks over the cabin and Darcy’s eyes shift to where Mjolnir sits on the coffee table.

“Love you, Darce.” Steve murmurs in his sleep, drawing her attention once more.

“I love you too, baby.” 


End file.
